The Incredibles 2 Droid Revenge
by The Unleasher
Summary: The Parr family has finally conquered Syndrome and now live in peace. But an old villian has risen to haunt them once more. Will they be able to defeat this superwise villian or will the entire family be thrown into their fist ever defeat...find out. R


**The Incredibles 2**

**(Droid Revenge)**

Chapter 1

______________________________________________________________________

"We interrupt our Redskins V.S. Chargers Game to bring you this superhero dispatch."

"Great they were just about to score". The voice of Mr. Incredible raised in anger startled the Parr family as they relaxed on a lazy Sunday evening.

"Bob don't get angry". Mrs. Parr (Elastigirl) cut in. "Go ahead Rich" She said returning to the reporter.

The TV man continued. We have an important message towards the Parr family. A robbery has been committed in sector 127 of the Governmental Secrecy Facility. The suspect is unknown and we have no information except that he took one item, which we haven't identified yet. We request you come at once.

Helen replied for her husband. "Okay we'll come over...Bob?" She turned towards Bob with a questionable look. "Are you coming?"

"Yah...I'll come."

"We will be over in 5 minutes."

"Very well..."The Report finished as the football game flashed back across the screen.

The Parr family quickly got suited up and hopped and raced towards the G..

The Family was soon next to an ominously large building that could have easily resembled a prison. Next to the main gate was a man waiting for them. "Good you got the message." He said. "Please follow me."

Dash and Violet stayed behind as their parents walked inside with the man. Suddenly there was a crash and part of the wall next to the corner fell away!

A figure swiftly disappeared into the night.

"MOM!!!!!!"

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible appeared where the wall had once been.

"Who was that?!?"

Mr. Incredible calmed her. "It was Bomb Voyage. He was here stealing some bomb they had."

"Did he get it?"

"No he couldn't get the crate out of the door. Dash!! Go get him see where he leads you too."

Dash puffed himself up with pride and dashed away into the dark. In a couple of minutes he returned.

"He went into a nearby hotel. If we hurry we can nab him."

Mr. Incredible and Dash were soon running along the street of downtown Los Angeles towards the hotel. Once they arrived they asked for his room number and hurried upstairs. They burst into his room.

Mr. Incredible!!! Cried Bomb Voyage. In a flash Dash whirled around him putting hard rope around his arms and waist. Soon Bomb Voyage was tied up and ready to be sent to jail.

Have a nice "Voyage" Mr. Incredible said as the police took him away.

Voyage struggled and cried out as a last remark. "You can try to stop me but you won't stop my cousin. He will get the better of you." And with that the police dragged an upset Bomb Voyage away to jail.

Dash was the first to speak as the pair headed home. "He has a cousin??"

"Yah all supers do. Some have powers and others have no power because the chance is much slimmer of getting them. You have a cousin….his name is Christopher if I remember correctly. But he disappeared four years ago when your were 8. He would be 13 by now so almost your age.

Have you ever seen him?

"No, I never got to. His mom lives in New Mexico and when he was lost they were all vacationing in Los Angeles. They searched for days but never found him. So they simple took the idea that he was trying to get home on his own."

"But he wasn't home was he?"

"No he wasn't. They do say that shortly afterwards a new superhero appeared in Los Angeles but we never heard anything else of it. Those reports soon stopped as quickly as they appeared."

Chapter 2

One Month later the Parr family invited the guards at the G.S.F. over for a Christmas Party to celebrate their conquering of Bomb Voyage and his reign of evil. The family also invited Dash's and Violets friends over to help celebrate Christmas….

"So VI how have you been here in California." Tony said once he stepped inside. "I'm doing fine Tony how are you?"

"Not bad but that plane flight was a little rougher than it should have been. Wow you have a big house now."

Dash and his friends stayed outside for most of the party considering their parents and Violet had like invited the whole neighborhood. Dash, Heather, Dillon, Nathan, and Derrick all played basketball in the yard.

Bob Parr was talking with a security guard when he noticed Frozone walk in.  
"Hey Fro come on in!

"Hey man how are you doing?"

"Not bad….had some customers on my patent business last month."

"Hey man umm….I got no place tonight. Do you think I could stay over for the night? The misses is away and I really could use a place to stay."

"Sure you can stay for the night. It's Christmas it'll be really exciting with all the new toys the kids get."

A lieutenant from the facility approached Bob later that night. Hey Bob thanks again for taking care of Bomb Voyage. I heard he just got sentenced for 15 years of prison.

"Wow...well were glad to help keep our countries secrets safe."

Tony and Violet were in the living room talking when Tony said "So Vi how is it moving to Los Angeles."

Violet was rather startled by the question. Umm...well it's great. I've made some friends and new opportunities.

Do you miss Metroville?

"Not really….I prefer it here in Los Angeles. Although two years away from Metroville has taken quite an effect on my dad. Have you seen the weight he gained?"

Yah….he's like a bus now. A snicker by Violet brought him back to earth. I'm sorry he said with his trademark smile Violet had grown to enjoy.

"Do you miss me??"

"Of course….two years of never seeing you is enough to drive one nuts."

"Good…."

Dash and his friends were playing basketball when Mr. Parr came out. "Hey, Heather your mom just called saying she can't get home due to an airport closure. She said you could stay here for the night if you want."

"Thank you Mr. Parr that would be great" Heather said as she looked towards Dash.

The evening came to a close about 10; 30 and most had gone home except for some guard, Heather, Frozone, and Dillon who was competing with Dash at Mario Kart. Suddenly a loud beeping was heard coming from the kitchen.

"That's just the phone…" Elastigirl stated quickly. But she rushed over to the kitchen, lifted on the countertop and pulled out an emergency phone.

Hello?  
Incredibles?  
Yes.  
We have a robbery underway at the G.S.F. again.  
What?  
That's right. There is a burglary at the facility.  
On Christmas?  
On Christmas.  
Are you sure??? I mean we just caught someone there.  
Mam, I'm sure.

"Okay were off. Bob come here please. Bob that was the police. There is a burglary going on at the Secrecy facility again."

"What?!?! But we just caught someone there. They wouldn't attempt that place again."

"Well they are…common we got to go. Frozone make sure Dash and Heather don't stay up much later then 11. Violet we will need you to come with us to get some more milk for breakfast."

Soon Violet, Elastigirl, and Mr. Incredible were far away. But a group of men watched them leave with anticipation. The leader turning towards his men said. "Let's get this started."

Chapter 3

Dillon played with Dash all the way till 10; 29 when Lucius (Fro) walked in.  
"All right guys its 10; 30 and that's bedtime to Dash. Dillon is your mom coming to get you?"

Dillon looked up with a nervous look in his eye. "Yah, she said she would come pick me up."

Lucius gave Dillon a little look. "Are you sure?"

"We'll not really she never said what time she would get me by. I think she expected me to walk home."

Lucius breathed out a sigh of regret. "Dillon you can't walk home at midnight. There are too many dangers for a thirteen year old. You'll stay the night and then go home in the morning so that way your mom isn't worried."

Soon most of the family was fast asleep with Heather in the living room and Dillon in Dash's room.

Heather Price was awakened by a clink at the window that Christmas night. She didn't remember the hands grasping her mouth but only the kick in the gut that totally knocked the wind out of her body.

"Quiet!" Said a voice "Or you life is useless."

Her first reaction was to defend herself but the grip tightened and she started to panic.

"Now," the voice continued. "Where are the kids and their parents?"

Heather started to speak into the hand but realized that it wasn't going to help.

The man tightened the grip. "I don't want you to talk. I want you to point."

She pointed towards the stairs leading up. The man let go of the grip. He turned around…."Guys wrap this one up. She isn't the main target. But keep an eye on her."

The man walked upstairs as three men in grey cloaks followed him. One man was left downstairs and he started to look around the house after he tied Heather up.

"You know there is some leftover cake in the fridge still."

"Huh…caaakke….I can take a break real fast since your tied up."

Heather waited until he got out of site to attempt to untie the knot at her back.  
Crack!! It snapped like a pea pod.

"Phew" she said in satisfaction. "Now where are those guys?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A figure worked stealthily in the experiment room at the G.S.F.

"Almost got the memory transferred." The figure said to itself. "Once I get this over I can leave." He remembered his plan and the events that had occurred minutes before.

Step 1-Change mind waves of guards (check)  
Step 2-Get Brain (check)  
Step 3-Transfer the Memory to Laptop and hightail out of facility. (Almost)

Hmmm...that isn't supposed to glow.

A dark red glow was starting to appear in the LCD monitor of the brain. It grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly it turned yellow and the figure went black.

When he awoke the brain had turned towards the wall and the glow was shining words on it.

"Thank You Van Estaban for awakening me from my deep sleep. The time is 11; 35 and we haven't time to spare because some superheroes are on their way. My version name is Omni and I was shut down 2 years ago by The Incredible family. I have since been compressed by scientists into this. I have lost all of my power sources and haven't had any till your laptop gave me hope. I know you want to get revenge for something they did here as well? I can help you. My goal in life has always been to help people and now I want to help you accomplish your goal. Let us go back to your home and we can discuss where to go next."

"I live in Nomanisan, because Syndrome was my uncle's greatest friend."

"Ahh….good old Syndrome. He built me and programmed me but he wasn't very good at being a super. I am very sorry to know that your Uncle Bomb Voyage is in prison. It is a shame they put people in prison away from their families. But anyhow he was a great friend of Syndromes. Do you know the secret about Syndrome?"

"No, he had secrets?"

"Yes, he built a secret laboratory where he worked on his inventions when he was little. As he exited college he started a business selling some of them for money. This made him rich and he bought security and started a little army. He still made inventions including the dreaded remote which shuts me down. That remote has hence been destroyed by the government because they said it had no value with it. Thank Goodness for that. Now I am unstoppable as long as I have power because nothing can make me destroy myself."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a robot…I can read your mind and everyone else's mind. This is a great thing to have when you are evil. You can change minds can't you."

"Well ya. It's really nothing."

"Oh no it isn't, you have the greatest power of all. Now let's get out of this dreaded place and start our planning to return to Nomanisan."

And with that the Van Estaban took the Omni Droid Brain and ran away leaving behind the charred remains of the box it was once captive in.

Van Estaban was pleased at his new gadget. The Omni Droid was overjoyed at his second chance for REVENGE!!!!

Chapter 4

"What happened Mom?"

Violet had just crossed into the facility for the first time when a total disaster appeared before her.

"Someone took one of the crates into the experiment room and opened it. They left the box and took the article that was inside."

"What was inside of it?"

"I don't now…what is that?"

Elastigirl picked some device off the floor.

"It's a wrench" Mr. Incredible said as the object entered the light. "What are those letters?"

"V.E." said Elastigirl. "What does that mean?"

"Must be some initials."

"Who has V.E.?"

"I don't know…it must a new villain."

"Well whoever he is he isn't very smart. He wrote his initials and address on a tool."

"His address?"

"Yah, East End, Nomanisan."

"Nomanisan? I thought that was off limits to everyone."

"Ahh…well that proves something else. This villain is a government worker."

"Government worker?"

"Yah, you see when Nomanisan was shut down by the government only  
personnel were allowed to enter into it. If this villain lives there he has to be associated with the government."

"This also proves how he got inside the experiment room. Only government officials are allowed to carry swipe cards to the experiment rooms."

"Well what are we going to do?" Violet asked.

"Well maybe he will wait for a day and then leave for the island and we can  
catch him." Mr. Incredible replied.

"But what about Dash?" Elastigirl put in.

"We can call the house and leave a message saying we'll be gone for a day and that Dash shouldn't worry about us."

"I can do that right now." Elastigirl said.

Elastigirl did call the house but all she got was the answering machine. She decided to leave a message since Lucius was there.

Little did she know that the real reason that no one answered was beyond her wildest imagination…

Chapter 5

Lucius was just as startled as Heather was when suddenly from the master bedroom of the Parr's he was roused and forced into a kneeling position on the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Okay Old Man, where is the family?"

"They're out for the night."

"When will they return? "

"Sometime tonight or tomorrow."

"Search the house for the boy. Bring him in here with the man."

Soon Dash was sitting on his knees next to Lucius with three men tying their hands up.

"Are you okay Dash?"

"Yah, I'm okay although I don't know who these guys are?"

"They're just robbers come to vandalize and rob."

The leader was soon back.

"You guys can stop that know…" the leader said although it suddenly sounded much higher in peak.

"Boss? Are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine. I just got a sore throat all of the sudden."

The Leader moved behind the two figures.

"You guys can go downstairs and get some of the food now."

As soon as the men left the room the leader leaned over the kneeling figures and started to untie the ropes.

Shhhh…don't make any noise. I didn't know that your family could get robbed Dash."

"Heather!!"

Shhhhh!!!!

"What are you doing?"

"I'm setting you guys free. They tried to get me downstairs but they missed. All right that is the cords loosened you guys can get up now."

Dash and Lucius now arose to their feet.

"Dash, I want you to go into your room slowly and quietly and get something to get these robbers with."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Lucius and Dash were soon slowly moving towards their rooms and were soon inside.

Heather started to chuckle under her breath. She removed the leader's cloak which was much too big for her.

Suddenly next to here came an object nearly as fast as light. He stopped as soon as he saw her.

"I got here as soon as I came when I heard the alar…who are you?"

Another figure soon appeared coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey Dash where are you. Ah there you ar…."

Dash and Frozone stared blankly as doorknobs at the new sight in front of them. Where Heather Price once stood was a green and grey super looking as cool as a cucumber.

"What?? Is my suit on backwards?"

Frozone looked at the new super then at Dash then at the cloak next to the Super.

"Heather??"

"What no…well I mean...okay it is me. I'm a super. So what. I mean even Dash is a super." She said instinctively turning towards Dash.

Dash instantly started to protest feeling his face for his mask. It wasn't there.

"Dash!! You're not wearing your mask?!?"

After a very long silence Frozone continued.

"Well I guess we had better get acquainted with our newest member." He said as he turned towards Heather. "What is your super name so that way we don't have to call you Heather?"

"My name is Electragirl."

Sweetest!!!!

"Dash be quiet. What are your superpowers?"

"I possess the rare quality of pure energy, I'm extra strong in this super suit, and I can camouflage into any surrounding except for water."

"Well, let's go see how well we can work together."

Three guards downstairs all saw their comrade Jimmy take the last slice of cake.

They didn't see Frozone, Electragirl, and Dash come down the stairs.

The guards saw Jimmy start to act silly with John about having the last piece.

They didn't see the blur go around them holding a rope.

"Auuuugh…OUCH!!!!"

"There you go Fro. Three guards all in a row."

"Good work Dash. Hey who is that over there?"

Dash turned around to the living room to see the leader of the gang. He was holding a little boy in one arm and a knife in the other.

"So you think your really smart getting my guards huh. Well how about now."  
And with the final remark the leader threw the youngster against the wall.

Keeping his eyes on the group he walked over to the prostrate figure and applied the knife to his neck.

"Dillon!" Electragirl screamed. "Do it!"

In a flash Dillon catapulted the man across the room hitting the wall. Dillon jumped across the room in a single bound picked the leader up and with a swift motion flung him out the window and into the yard.

Suddenly from the yard a loud wail was heard and another smash as Dillon tumbled back into the room bruised and bloody.

"That guy won't give up" he said with his eyes flashing like fire. He leaped back outside only to be repulsed again.

This time as he entered into the room a sudden change had gone into Dillon. His clothes had changed from a dark shirt and short pants to a sleek dark green long sleeved shirt and pants. His face had changed from a scared and nervous character to a confident and smiling superhero. He flicked his hands and jumped back outside.

"Was that Dillon?" Frozone asked Heather who was quietly walking over to the window.

"Yah…that's Dillon. We met five months ago when I first responded to an emergency with my superpowers. He helped me learn about being a super. He's got a great arm."

"Wait he's a superhero?"

"Yep that's right. Dillon and I have started a supers group at school. We are the only ones we know of but the group is lots of fun. We go out and help people when we get the chance."

Dillon had just finished as Heather finished her explanation. His dark-green suit appeared to be black in the moonlight.

"Hi Heather how are you doing in your new suit?"

"Doing fine how is our little friend outside."

"Snug as a bug against a tree."

"Oh...Dillon this is Dash Parr and his friend Frozone. They're the ones who were hosting the party for us."

Frozone recovering from the shock of having the home invaded with villains and finding two new supers inside soon started to ask questions.

"Wait a minute let me get this straight. You are both friends from school and you both know that you are superheroes but you haven't told anyone. You were over for the night and changed into your suits when we were attacked. Your real names are Heather and Dillon but your super names are Electragirl and…"

"Flex."

"…and Flex"

"Your right Mr. Best. My name is Electragirl but my real name is Heather Price. This is Flex but his real name is…"

"I'll tell them by name later."

"No, you should tell them now. Besides they don't know you exist."

"Okay fine sure, my real name isn't Dillon, its Chris, or Christopher. My full name is Christopher Parr."

"Wait your Dash's secret cousin?"

"That's right."

Chris then started to recount the last 5 years after he ran away from home. At the end of his adventure he told them about his powers.

"My abilities are very advanced for being a cousin. I can fly for short distances or long distances although longer ones are a lot harder to do. My arms can change into whatever I want them to be by just flicking them. I can also scan the air for information about stuff like gases, force fields, and invisible beings. This feature works great when people are hiding from me because I can scan for excessive carbon-dioxide emitting from a certain area."

Once he finished Frozone took command. "So we have four supers who were attacked by robbers who were sent by a mysterious person."

"Maybe they left some clues behind." Flex replied.

As Dash looked around the house for clues Flex started to scan the air for information.

Soon the kids heard Frozone calling from the backyard. He had come across a heavy wrench that the villains had used.

"What is written on it?" Flex said as Frozone brought it inside.

"V.E.? Who writes V.E. on their devices?"

"Obviously this person does."

"Is that an address?"

"Actually…it is."

"East End Nomanisan."

Chapter 6

A Learjet 45 soon came in view of Nomanisan. Mr., Mrs., and Violet Parr were soon settled down into a hotel.

Invisiforce was the first to talk about their mission.

"Well should we start looking for V.E.?"

"Let's get this started!"

The small group thus started late morning into the east end of Nomanisan…little did they know a keen eye was following them.

Later that afternoon the supers were resting at a small pond when Mr. incredible decided to say a decisive point.

"We aren't covering enough ground. Let's split up and come back here at night."

"Sure honey, that sounds good."

"Sure dad lets go."

And with that, the small group became even smaller as they each headed in different directions.

As Invisiforce reached a small clump of trees in the middle of a plain, her skin started to feel awkward. Her brain instantly went into alert mode and quickly becoming invisible, she dashed into the forest. Her quick eyes quickly picked up where the object was located. She jumped!!!

Elastigirl was speeding through a portion of her forest when from her left came a sensation that made her instantly stop. A prickling went through her body as she quickly turned in the direction of the object. She quickly hid behind a tree sliding herself into a miniature version of her size. Her heart beat faster and faster as she analyzed the position of the enemy. She slid around the tree and quickly struck with her raised fist!!!

Mr. Incredible was running through a part of the bare mountainside and had just rounded a sharp bend when his senses started all going off! He quickly hid himself amid the boulders and looked around for the enemy. He spotted something in a clump of boulders nearby. He leaped and landed a hit straight into the device! His fist hit a pad of cushion that easily repulsed the hit and showed a small numbering on its display. The device then shut off and didn't turn back on. Mr. Incredible was about to leave when the device suddenly started to hover above the air! He turned back and starred as it slid towards him. It suddenly scanned him very slowly then faster and faster! Mr. Incredible landed a blow upon the device again. This time the device dived away avoiding the hand and with a robotic hand grabbed Mr. Incredible upraised arm! In a flash, a small needle was injected into Mr. Incredible and pulled back out. Mr. Incredible screamed in pain as the device pulled the needle out and swiftly flew away. Mr. Incredible pondering over his wound and if the device had injected anything into his arm. The skin was fine but the point of injection was rather inflamed. He knew he must get back to the meeting point to see about his wound. He slowly and reluctantly headed back towards the pond.

When he arrived back at the pond Elastigirl was hovering over Invisiforce who had a scar from her arm to her elbow.

"What happened?"

"She got scrapped when she jumped towards something."

"Once your done I got an injection I really didn't need on my arm."

"You got injected too?"

"You did?"

"Yah…some device I attacked. Once it gave me the shot it just flew away."

"Strange that happened to me."

"Well whatever it was it didn't do so well with Vi."

"It couldn't find her arm so it injected it into her elbow. Then when she backed away the device couldn't keep still and scrapped up her arm."

"What did that device do to us?"

"I don't know."

Later in the evening after the party had searched some small places they returned to the pond to find it searched by some party.

"What happened here?"

"Looks like someone found our stuff and decided that finders are keepers."

"Well now what do we do?"

"We find some shelter. Those clouds over there are forming quickly and if we attempt to get back to the facility at the coast we'll be soaking wet and tired once we get there."

"Bob, we don't have any shelter."

"No we do. While we were searching a noticed a large cave some 4 miles away from here. It's very large and will allow us to build a fire and keep dry."

As the party set off to the cave a party of figures in a neighborhood of trees suddenly emerged! They leaped upon our heroes and a fight ensued. Violet instantly created a force field around her parents as the figures attempted to press the attack. The leader stood back as his men advanced. The first once to reach the field drew out a small pen and with a quick slice slit the force field in half. He then opened a small box shaped hole into the field. He was quickly taken care of by Mr. Incredible as he opened the box. However, the men after him poured into the sphere and soon a mass was seen to fight inside. Invisiforce removed the field and the fight started becoming man to super. Mr. Incredible was shoving villains around like toothpicks. Suddenly the leader drew a pistol at Mr. Incredible's head.

"Enough!" he said. And with that, he shot!

Mr. Incredible was shot to the ground as a thin twig like needle stood out of his forehead! Elastigirl soon sent the leader a blow to the chin and another to the hand. The gun dropped to the ground. Elestigirl then finished off the remaining two villains with swift kicks to the stomach. Then taking the device out of Mr. Incredible she hurriedly carried him to the cave.

The cave was nice and dry when the trio arrived. Invisiforce and Elastigirl carried the unconscious Mr. incredible into the cave.

"Should we get some wood?"

"Yes please do honey"

Soon a roaring fire was lit as the night enclosed around the world outside.

"Is dad going to be okay?"

"Yah, he is still here but his pulse has gotten much slower."

"When will he come back?"

"Anytime tonight or tomorrow."

"Should I stay up with you to watch over the cave?"

"Nah, this cave feels safe to me. Get some sleep Vi."

"mom?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember three years ago when the Government of Supers Agency wrote me and Dash into the supers log. Do you remember the name they gave me?"

"They called you Invisiforce because your DNA told us that you had a force filed power and a Invisibility power. Why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know my real name just incase something happens to me I can have a backup name other then Vi."

"Okay sweetie, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."

Soon Whisper was fast asleep. Elastigirl stayed up half-way through the night until Mr. Incredible stated to stir.

"Hon, Honey!!"

"Bob, bob I'm here. Your fine, just a little weak from the injection."

"Ohhh…phew. Owe my arm stings!"

"That is just the puncture, you really scared me for some time."

"Where are we?"

"We are in the cave you spoke of, now get some sleep it will help your muscles relax."

Mr. Incredible was soon back asleep and shortly afterward Elastigirl too drifted away.

Invisiforce remembers that night only vaguely. She told authorities later that…

"I was sleeping that night and had just heard mom drift off when I too started to dream. In the dream I saw the cave open up and a red heat emitted from the crack. I was startled as a figure approached lifted me up and carried me into the red searing heat. Then it all went black."

Estaban was a happy man that night. "For one" he said. "My plans are working perfectly. I stole the droid, have used it to bring back syndrome in me, and now my last stage is about to be fulfilled. YES!!!! HAWHAWHAW!!!! Soon the world of supers will deterierate like snow in a furnace…Ohhh or maybe like in a volcano." HAHAHA!!! He silently closed the door of a downstairs chamber, chuckling to himself.

Chapter 7

________________________________________________________________________  
Dash was having one of those days. To start his home had been attacked by a gang and held hostage until he found two new rival supers that were in his city. Then when the telephone service was running that his mom and dad were heading towards the people that had tried to destroy the house. Heather (Dash's secret friend) already had a close friend she liked to hang out with. Flex was even attempting to show off by flying outside the plane on their trip to Nomanisan. He was flying up, down, and all around the plane almost up against the windows. As he came whizzing around for what seemed like the 50th time a sudden lurch shook the plane. Dash looked around with wondering eyes and then looked outside. Flex was flying in fast patterns like a wide receiver. He whizzed around the front of the plane and came to Dash's window. He looked panicky and instantly screamed into the wind.

"Get out!!"

"What?!?"

"Get out of the plane!"

"Are you crazy?!?"

And with that, Flex flew around to the front again. Dash looked towards the front of the plane. Frozone started to walk towards it when the door started to shake violently! It blasted inwards as if it had been blasted off. The cockpit was nowhere to be seen past the doorway!

"What on earth?!?" Dash screamed against the gale as the door was flung against the back of the aisle.

As he looked at the outline of where the cockpit once was a grey-ish material was slowly eating away at the plane! Where there once was a Learjet there was nothing but space!

"Jump!!!" screamed Frozone to Dash and Electragirl. Dash closed his eyes as the trio jumped out of the plane into the air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Invisiforce opened her eyes really slowly as she expected the sun to be rising into the cave.

"Hmm…that's funny." The sun should be rising right into the cave about now. She opened her eyes but as they grew accustomed to the surroundings all she could wish was that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. The cave walls had grown grey and looked rather metal-ish.

"This isn't the cave? Is it? Where am I?"

"Your at my facility." said a strange voice.

She turned around to see a strange man sitting in the corner. The figure had a grey jacket covering his face and shoulders. He wore a black buller hat and looked rather poor and helpless.

"You are inside of the volcano of Nomanisan."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Estes. Or at least that is what my friends call me. And who might you be. Sneaking into my private cave without permission."

"My name is Invisiforce, I'm a super sent to Nomanisan on a mission. I had a family emergency and had to res…"

"Oh…you mean your parents, right."

"Yah…how did you know?"

"Listen, when you live in a volcano you know a lot about the surrounding countryside. I saw our parents set out with you. I saw your father get injected around the mountainside, I saw your mother also get injected, and I even saw you get scrapped by that nasty machine. Those machines are all over the mountain but I have no clue why. I saw your family get attacked by those men and I saw your father get shot with that shock dart."

"Wow you do know a lot. So what do you do around here?"

"I'm a mastermind creator. I create ideas and attempt to complete them by force."

"Your V.E.?"

"Yes, I'm Van Estaban. A unfortunately reduced Van Estaban."

Van Estaban rose from his seat and stood up. Invisiforce gasped as she realized that he had no face!

Chapter 8

____________________________________________________________________________

Flex was the first to catch his senses as the group was hurling towards the ground. He quickly pulled the group together and attempted to communicate with them.

"Okay here is the situation…We are falling at 250 feet a second. That means that we are almost falling a football field a second. That's not good. We are 25,000 feet above the ground but that will decrease rapidly when you are freefalling. Trust me I've had these kinds of problems before. What we can do is this; My rocket boosters work for 30 seconds and then they go out. If I can reduce our speed to 10-25 feet per second I can let you guys fall slowly enough to not break any bones. Any one object…good. Okay Electragirl you be on my right arm. Dash you need to be on my left arm. Hold tight when I start the rockets. Frozone you will need to get off first and make a little stretch of ice that Dash and Electragirl can get onto. Then I can come down and land on the ice later. Okay we're done to 15,000 feet isn't that fast huh.  
**  
1000 feet,**

600,

500,

400,

300,

200,

okay hold tight."  
  
Flex started his rockets and the little group started to slow down as they started to make out the waves below them.

"Frozone can you reach the water and make some ice for yourself to get on…I can't slow down enough if you stay on."

"I'll try…"

Frozone extended his arms and a ray of ice shot out. It hit the water and soon a little circle of ice had formed. Frozone quickly jumped down. He fell 78 feet but his skis quickly came out and he landed smoothly and without harm onto the circle.

Flex now groaning in pain and exertion gave one last flight effort.

"Okay…7 feet a second…"

And with that he let the two children fall…

AHHHHH!!!!! They both screamed. They landed like swan divers into the ocean without any sign of injury or belly-flop. They quickly climbed up onto the ice rink that Frozone was keeping in tact.

"Hey, where's Flex?"

"Is that him on the horizon?"

It was Flex. What he had known was that once the boosters expire they blast a final explosion and unfortunately Flex hadn't attempted to use them because they were for adults. He had just guessed that they would blast him up. What he didn't expect was them blasting him off all over the place. So now he was out of control over a barren ocean with nothing to break his fall!

"Dash save him!" Electragirl shouted as Flex started to dive towards the sea.

Dash was away in a second. A big wave appeared as he left and the group on the ice couldn't see what happened. Suddenly from their left a figure appeared. It was Dash and Flex. Dash was having a hard time controlling Flex and steering himself towards the ice block. Finally he made it to the group. Flex was breathing but was unconscious.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Time to keep going towards the land." Frozone said. "I hope Flex will be awake when we arrive."

Soon the iceburg was hurtling towards the land with Frozone at the helm and Dash as the motor.

Invisiforce shuddered against the wall as Estaban removed his cloak revealing a robotic face full of shiny silver metal pieces encasing the face. He starred at her with blank expressionless eyes. He didn't blink as she shuddered and fainted…

She woke up to see her door open and a robotic figure standing in the opening with a piece of paper in its hand. She walked over to it and took the note. The robot sensing the motion looked down at her and slowly turned around towards a back door from her chamber. He walked through the open door and left her.

She unfolded the paper to see a very fine handwriting.  
_  
Very sorry for the startling introduction. Yes, my name is Van Estaban and yes, I did steal the Omnidroid from the Government Secret Facility. The thing that is different from that Estaban and this Estaban is that I have changed. My droid has corrupted my brain to the point that all my intentions are turned into something it uses to destroy items. My face is slowly turning into a droid due to an injection the droid put into my face when we were flying to this island._

My intentions have always been to the best of the public and the advancement of scientific achievements. I have donated loads of money towards the Nobel Prize foundation and many other foundations of wonderful intentions. My current state provides that those advancements are quite limited due to unwanted thought invading my brain.

My latest invention is high secret but I feel confident in telling you because you are part of it. My idea is to defeat the world of supers because of corruption that will soon take over the world. My droid has set up a nearly unbeatable plan to plant scientific devices all over the world and have them inject droid DNA into every human on the planet. It currently is working on a device that would destroy devices of mass destruction or normal public building by injection disintegration germs or "X-Germs" as I like to call them. They are highly destructive and can destroy a jet plane is about 30 seconds.

We tested it out this morning on a Learjet to see how fast it would do when the plane is in motion and it went even faster as the germs spread all over like liquid. The plane was destroyed and with it all the passengers. Unfortunately, this was not part of the plan but it was to my droid.

As you can see my droid really isn't mine. I am his is more like it. It has currently put me on standby for a new sheet of metal to go on my arms and legs. This will be part two of three steps for me to become totally droid and no human.

I regret ever taking this droid away and would very much like to make friends with me for my plan to work. My plan is to make a new superpower-house of supers who could take down the droids that my _Omnidroid will produce. This plan would succeed if I could only produce supers with another super. Then the children would posses multiple supers like you and your family do. My plan relies only on you. Would you please help me?_

Sincerely Yours V.E.

Chapter 9

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Flex soon recovered from his flight. As soon as he was sturdy upon his feet, he took off towards the island. He returned to report his findings.

"There is a small inlet close to the eastward side. There we can put in and find some shade inside a forest."

"Good job Flex."

"Thanks."

Soon the party reached the inlet. Flex and Dash soon were scouring the countryside for any sign of refuge. Soon they could see storm clouds building in the west. They both returned soon…

Dash was the first to speak. "There is a small cave about five miles away. Its big enough to keep us dry and start a fire."

Flex swooped in. "I just saw a dense forest. We could use a small clearing. We can prop up branches and make a small tent to live in."

Frozone decided that Dash's cave would be the best choice but not after much discussion and argument from Flex.

"Flex no! The cave will provide us immediate shelter whereas your clearing might leak. We need shelter soon because that storm is close. We will go to the cave."

While the men were, debating Electragirl had been searching around the inlet for anything. She came across something that was quite shiny. "Hey! Guys come look at this. It's a dog tag. Must belong to someone on the island. It's named Van Estaban. Hmm…V…E…!!! This is the V.E."

"Your right Electragirl. This is part of our mysterious person. Well, let us all go to the cave a short distance off. Once we get settled we can figure out this mystery."

Soon the little group had settled into the cave.

Flex was the first to complain about it.

"Doesn't that curve over there look odd?"

Dash who was working on the fire looked up in blank anger.

"What about that hole leading back into the cave?"

"You know you could go over to your forest if you want too."

Frozone butted in. "Dash! Don't make a mountain out of a hill. Flex try not to be upsetting about what I chose. This is the driest safest place I know of. Lets just make the best of it. Please!"

"Okay."

That afternoon as Dash was napping and Frozone was on guard Flex started to stir in his bed. He was looking intentely at a small crack that ran directly through a small boulder at the end of the cave. He went over to it to investigate. As he was just about to check it out a hand gripped his shoulder!

"Flex what are you doing up this late."

"I..I was just checking out this rock. It has a really funny crack in it."

He pointed out to Fro the jagged edge of the crack going all the way up the rock.

"Hey, that is bizarre!"

Soon dash awaking from his sleep stood beside them.

"What's bizarre?"

Seeing the crack…."Wow what is that?"

"A crack I found."

"What is it from?"

"I don't know?"

"Can you open it to see if anything is inside?"

"I haven't tried."

Soon flex was grappling at the crack but not making any progress.

"Ugh…maybe Electragirl could get it?"

"Good idea flex…Hey Electragirl. Come here please."

Soon the whole group stood and watched as Electragirl slowly opened the boulder. Just as it cracked in half the wall shifted backwards sending loose rocks down upon the group. The walls split in half revolving until they were completely parrellel to each other. A narrow yet spacious path of rock let into the mountain with a red mixture flowing along the sides.

"Is that lava?" Flex asked as soon as the grinding of the rocks had stopped.

"Yah…how does the path not get swallowed up in it?" dash asked as he turned towards Fro.

"There must be a overhanging from the top."

"Should we go inside of it or should we stay out here where it is safe?" Electragirl was already contemplating what was on all of the group's minds.

"Better to go in and explore then leave it unexplored."

Soon the group was heading into the mountainside edging their way through the trail. The lava created a mist that sometimes rose into the path creating a sort of hazard because of the loss of sight. Thankfully, Frozone easily made these into ice clearing the path for a couple seconds. This allowed the group to make good time as they traveled farther and farther into the mountain.

Chapter 10

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Invisiforce had just woken up from a long nap and had finished her lunch meal when her door opened up and Van Estaban walked in.

"I hope you have slept well."

"I have slept very well thank you."

"Would you mind if I took you on a walk?"

"Not at all. I would like to see what I'm in."

"Excellent."

Estaban took Invisiforce first to the main command room where he showed her all the plans that Syndrome had schemed about. He then showed her the facility, which was full of robot parts and computers fully working on building as he said it…"Multiple Personalities of Robots." He also took her to the facility that kept all of the inventions that he had made while coming to power. He showed here his collection of gadgets, guns, and of course his baseball cards. Once they reached a hallway, his attitude changed.

"So…have you enjoyed our little expedition?"

"Yes…I found it very amusing how you expect to overcome the world with a bunch of robots."

Estaban got red in the face.

"For your information that is not all I have planned. If you remember the letter I gave you, I also am planning to destroy the world by Germ X, which is currently completed. I also said that I wanted to create a superpower-house, which would refill the world with supers. Did you forget about that?"

"No not at all. I can say that I'm not the one to make that house for you. I can also say that the power supply required for the gun is not available."

For your further information you are the powerhouse and you will supply that house once you see that your predicament in useless. I must show you one more little detail that I have created. Estaban turned to his right and threw open the doors! Electragirl starred in awe as the room lit up by automatic lights revealing cables and cylinder containers. As her eyes grew accustomed to the light she notices bright specks emitting from the cylinders and computers at the far end of the containers.

"This is your parent's new home."

Van Estaban never moved as Invisiforce started to sway a little.

This is where your parents now reside in. This room is my control room. It has all the devices currently in use and close to use. Over there I have my invention table. Here, this is my latest gadget that was originally Syndrome's. It's that zero gravity err…thing…

Invisiforce started to recover herself but became aware that Estaban was only looking at the cylinders near the corner of the room. He beckoned her to come over to the corner with him. She walked over.

What is this? She asked. Afraid of what she might find.

Estaban didn't respond but continued to stare into the cylinder.

Invisiforce looked into the cylinder. A faint light was emitted from the center. The light didn't seem to come from anything but as Invisiforce kept starring she started to see some shapes begin to take place.

"Good!! We arrived just in time to see this device in action." Estaban said turning to Invisiforce with a wide grin on his metallic face.

The shapes started to twist and turn until they formed two figures. Invisiforce starred in awe as her mom and dad appeared where once there had been just light!

"MOM!! DAD!!"

"They can't hear you. Your parents have been turned into what every super is on the inside…pure Energy. Your parents run my germx machine. They are the ones that supply me with the power to run the machine and they even run the factory for the droids. Whenever a super looses his ability to change into their old self their power starts to break through revealing pure energy where their powers once where. It's rather complicated."

"Why do you have me here?"

"Because you need to see that your problem is in resisting my commands."

"If you still think I'm going to be your wife you'd better get lost. I will never marry you. NEVER!"

Estaban now took over…

"Okay then you leaves me no option." with that he picked the super up by the waist, and with droid strength carried her on his shoulder back to her chamber.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Flex and Dash had just got to the end of the path when Frozone and Electragirl called out for them to stop.

Flex looked over at Dash and said. "I'm going on you coming?"

"You bet I am."

As the two stepped out of the path, the walls opened into a large room full of screens and computers. Dash looked around for any clues of live forms nearby.

"Nobody is here?"

"What is this place?" Flex asked as he edged towards the screens.

"Hey come look at this! The initials V.E. are put on this chair. This must be our mysterious person's hideaway."

"Why doesn't he guard this place?"

Suddenly Dash let out a scream as a droid leaped out of the shadows towards them!

"Maybe he does." Flex said as he dodged the droid as it came rushing towards them.

The droid missing his target and started to look around for Dash. Dash had run back into the path and was soon racing towards the droid. It never saw him coming. Soon a bashed droid lay upon the floor just as Dash reappeared next to Flex.

"Whew…that was close."

"What happened to Frozone and Electragirl?"

"We shot past them remember? In the path."

"Oh yah, should we wait for them?"

"Nah, lets keep going. We can defeat many of these bots and if we get outnumbered we can always come back here to meet up with them."

"Well okay."

"Race ya."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Electragirl kicked and squirmed but only hurt herself because Estaban really had a tight grip. As soon as he reached her chamber, he threw her onto the bed.

"Now you listen to me!"

As she turned, her eyes to his he started to look different. His eyes started to glow blue and yellow. They started to grow larger and smaller as well. She started to feel negative thought rush into her brain.

NO!! She screamed in her mind…NO!!

_Let it go…your helpless and in peril. Join my side and help my cause. Join Me. Join Me!! Forget about them they can't help you!! Join Me…Join..Joi…_

NOOOOOO!!!!!

Stop right there!!!

Estaban swung around to see what he least expected!

Chapter 11

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaban turned around to see two supers standing in the doorway.

"You won't get away with brain washing my sister!"

"Oh yah…take this."

Dash flinched jumping at Estaban.

WOOSHHH…blue laser surrounded both supers.

"HAHAHA!!! Now I've got you! You won't be interfering with my plans now."

With that he started to move away from the prostrate Invisiforce and towards the command center. Dash and Flex watched as he dumped them under a large chute in the ceiling. They felt themselves rising to the ceiling and flying through the chute towards an unknown destination.

"Now where was I?"

"Hoping no one else showed up to stop your plan."

A voice said behind him. There stood Electragirl and Frozone. Frozone had even dared to take one step towards him.

"There's more of you?!?"

"Yes there is Estaban…have some ice."

Frozone the ice man started his attack. A nice glacier sped towards Estaban who reacting normally shot out a mind wave. Frozone started by the tactic couldn't resist the onslaught. His ice started to shrink into a pillar and then into a popsicle.

"_Pull back….all back…Take back this ice from that nice man!!"_

Frozone struggled desperately as his ice and mind started to shrink. He crumpled to the floor in exhaustion but Estaban continued.

At last!!! Estaban started to say. 25 years and now I can finally get back at you for ruining my chances for the new superhero of the year award. 25 years!!! Now my revenge is full…I will conquer you…I will win..I wil…THUMP!!! Estaban staggered to the floor in pain as Electragirl who had waited patiently for her turn stood over him. Estaban held his head due to a monstrous blow that had fallen upon his mask. He grimmiced in pain but just as his head hit the floor his grin grew and he started to recover himself.

Thump…Crash!!! Electragirl was upside down on the opposite wall. With one swift motion both supers had delivered blows. One from Electragirl to the stomach of Estaban. The other from Estaban to the chest of Electragirl. This blow had unfortunately been much harder and sent the poor super flying across the room.

She starred starry-eyed as Estaban looked at her. He turned to finish off Frozone!

"WHOOOSSHHH!!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

"AUUUGGGHHHH!!!!"

Estaban wasn't quick enough and in consequence was covered head to foot with clear through ice. His eyes glanced everywhere like a tiger eyeing a hunter.

Electragirl and Frozone comforted each other on their nearly fatal event. As soon as Electragirl was calmed she said.

"Where's Flex and Dash??"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flex fell on top of something…it moved and spoke to him!

"GET OFF ME!!!!"

"Sorry Dash. Are you okay?"

"NO!!"

Ignoring his unhappy friend Flex continued his questions…

"Where are we?"

You are in my secret chamber. Said a voice from the end of the room.

Flex starred in amazement as the lights went on. He shuddered and fell backwards when he say the adversary!

It was the Omnidroid!!!

Chapter 12

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to the center of all evil, boys! Please take a seat."

"We aren't taking any seats thank you."

The droid seemed put out by this response.

"Shall we fight now or should I tell you about my indestructible plan first?"

"Fight now…plan later." Was Flex's response.

"Very well defend yourselves!"

The droid sped towards them! The boys ducked as it flew over them! Flew…Flex was delighted to see that! He took off after it with all haste. Dash not being able to fly instead ran below the two just trying to keep up.

The droid seemed to like this.

"Oh, come on you slow pokes! I thought you both were fastest of your kinds! You won't ever catch me at that rate..and even if you do catch me what can you do to break me! HAHAHA!!!"

"We'll think of something to get rid of you by!" Flex said in response.

The droid didn't like this kind of encouragement and confidence…

"Well then…lets kick it up a notch shall we?"

With that he started to go much faster almost gaining ground on Flex.

"How about now suckers!!!"

"Still possible…"added Dash.

Flex who was starting to tire decided that facing his adversary was much better. Hovering in the path that they had been running for five minutes he waited for the droid. It came around the room. The droid upon seeing his opponent waiting for him sped up all the more and ran straight into Flex. Flex fell to the ground. Dash halting as soon as Flex was hit raced over to where he was going to land. Flex fell right on top of the command panel that the droid had at the end of the room. His body hit some of the buttons and suddenly the room started to move. The panels on the walls slid down revealing glass windows looking out over the facility. In the east window a sight came into view. Dash and Flex starred in awe as Estaban appeared in the window completely covered in ice. Next to him was Frozone and Electragirl.

"The…y're…safe." Sighed Flex going in and out of consciousness.

"Yeah but we're not!"

Invisiforce was helped up by a young super who she didn't even recognize.

"You must be Violet? I'm Heather."

Heather?

Yep…it's a long story and Dash and Flex are in trouble…

Flex?

"Another long story…I need to find something in the facility to stop that droid with."

"Yes there is. Come with me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frozone looked from the room over to Estaban.

"I always thought you would be a problem. Why did you have to do all of this."

He looked back at the droid.

Estaban started to feel his feet again. The ice was melting quickly due to the volcano he was in. His smirk grew larger!

Chapter 13

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Dash was soon running for his life as the Droid seeing the prosterate Flex turned all of its attention of him. It would swoop low trying to run him over. Then after several tries it brought out a laser gun but even this was useless because Dash was too fast to even aim at. Dash started to get tired…

"How does this thing get its energy from?"

The droid stopped to answer him…

"I have a secret external power source that only I know about. I can power up every 20 minutes without having to stay still. I am UNDEFEATABLE!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Electragirl and Invisiforce had just rounded the bend when to their astonishment a herd of bots stood in their path. Invisiforce instantly threw up a force field protecting Electragirl. The robots started to attack the duo via laser guns and metal arms. Electragirl knew exactly what to do. She plunged headfirst into the oncoming bots sending them crashing into the walls on either sides. Then she would plunge into them and compelling them into the field would send them into history. 17 droids lined the walls after the small group stopped. They swiftly left them behind and rushing into the supers room they walked over to the cylinder-like containers.

"Hey Heather! Can you break glass?"

"Why there is nothing inside these containers?"

"Just break them and watch."

"Sure one glass container coming down!"

Smash!!!! The container broke and shattered to the floor. Nothing happened except that the light inside of them went from the center of the cases to the floor still in their circular shape.

Electragirl watched in surprise as the two lights slowly grew taking shape and forming two superheroes.

"OHHHH…my back hurts!" Mr. Incredible said as soon as he was reformatted.

"Speak for yourself dear!" Elastigirl was rather cranky from her occupied confinement. "I ache all over."

Mr. Incredible looked around. "VIOLET!!"

"Violet?"

"MOM! DAD! Oh thank goodness your safe!"

"Oh violet…who's this?"

"Mom…Dad this is Heather she is also a super. She came with Dash, Flex, and Frozone and rescued me."

"Where did you come from Heather?"

"It's a long story Mr. and Mrs. Parr. But right now we have to get you guys back with Frozone. Flex and Dash are still fighting that droid."

"Flex?"

"Another long story." Violet and Heather said in unison.

"Common we gotta help Dash!"

"Hold on Violet…we don't have to do anything."

"What?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash was just about to give up on dodging the lasers when the droid stopped over its command desk. It quietly started to hover over Flex who was still inconscious. It started to talk again.

You are a little creep who deserves to get punished. You have successfully dodged all of my physical powers so I'm going to get crafty with you instead. As you can see I'm directly over your friend. If that is what you call him…more like your arch-nemesis friend. You need to obey my command or I will smash his skull in.

Dash starred in amazement as the Droid starred at him.

"Now! Walk towards the circle in the middle of the room!"

Dash walked briskly towards the center. A slight glitch from Flex made him slow down.

"Faster!" The droid sensing he was slowing down started to rise itself. "Or I'll smash your friend."

Dash arrived near the center…

Suddenly the droid was hit from below and started to spin out of control towards the wall. Flex who had regained conscience delivered a uppercut blow with his foot on the wing of the droid. Dash sensing an opportunity at hand rushed over to the wall and delivered his own blow. The droid was sent spinning like a top towards the opposite wall. Suddenly the droid started to slow down. Dash and Flex watched as the droid actually started to lost control as it sped towards the wall. It regained control after a furious attempt to level itself out.

The droid was getting confused.

Hey what's going on. How come I'm losing power. NO! [battery level low] NO!

Flex leaped onto the droid delivering a blow to the wing. The droid spun out to the left. Dash positioned himself for a final blow. His kick sent the machine realing towards the window! It hit the wall with a sickening THUMP!!!!. The impact dented in parts of the top revealing a major compartment of cables and hardware. Blue electricity emitted from the socket covering the droid. ZZZZZzzzzttttt…..It sputtered to a stop. The great droid was dead.

Chapter 14

______________________________________________________________________________________________

As Dash and Flex emerged from the room their parents, Heather, and Violet appeared in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Dash…I love you sweetie."

"Oh I love you guys too. Come meet my friend Flex. Flex this is your uncle and aunt."

"Chris?"

Flex could only manage a cheesy smile to the remark.

Mr. and Mrs. Incredible were soon asking Flex and Electragirl questions about their secret identities and their personal lives. They also learned that many other supers from the city of Los Angeles were hidden. Unable to appear because of gang violence against them they had stayed hidden almost forgetting their powers.

"That's not right." Mr. Incredible said. "They should be able to reveal their powers without hurting themselves."

Suddenly Invisiforce said, "Where's V.E. and Frozone?"

The group looked around but the two had totally disappeared!

"They must have gone outside! Quick to the exit!"

The group burst outside to find Frozone and V.E. talking together on the edge of the cave.

Frozone and V.E. didn't even notice the group until Frozone looked around.

"Oh, hey guys! Come meet my College Room mate Vernon. Vernon he goes by a different name then Van Estaban. His real name is Vernon Equila Matthews. He was my roommate from college. A real smart kid if I remember?"

"No you were the smart kid," Vernon said in response. "I was the one playing all those Grand Theft Auto games. Especially when you were home."

Electragirl was the first to notice the change in Vernon. "What happened to your mask?"

"Frozone my good friend removed my mask with his ice. You see my mask is heat sensitive. Once I die or get cold the mask would have removed itself to seek another super to attach itself too. This device was just one of the many inventions that the droid made. Once Frozone applied the ice the mask removed itself and I was back to my normal self."

"So your back to your original character?"

"Yes I am and I have Frozone to thank for."

"What about your master plan? You know to create a super-powerhouse?"

"Unfortunately that was just the droid using my creativity to try and persuade you to agree to my demands. I never really had that in mind."

Suddenly from inside the volcano a violent shaking began. The group looked around as little holes began to appear around the mountainside. From these holes little containers shot forth.

"GermX!" Shouted Vern. "They're headed towards strategic destinations. We must stop them."

"I can do that," Said Flex. He looked over at Dash.

Dash looked at him. "Go for it!"

Flex started to grin and he jutted away.

Where did he go?

There he is!

Now where?

"Ummm..over there do you see him. He's throwing the containers into the sea to destroy them."

"Are there any more containers?"

"Noooo...that's all of them."

Flex soon returned and was congratulated on his flight.

"Great Job Flex! Well Done!"

Dash wasn't looking at Flex though he was searching for something on the horizon.

"Hey! What's that?"

Elastigirl saw it first. "Its another container we missed! How did we miss it?"

Vern looked at it. "It's a specialty container. It has a specific location that only the droid and myself know of. If that is off to the north….its for your house. It's a slow one because it requires more energy to travel you might be able to catch up to it."

Flex was instantly after it. Dash also started after it on the water. They gained ground every mile gradually catching up to the missile of destruction.

Soon they started to see the coast of California come into view.

"It's now or never Dash!" Flex called from above.

They started into the landscape. They passed crops and businesses. They were gaining but the distance was getting less and less. Dash was just about to see Flex grab it when his house could be seen over the horizon!

"Grab it!!!"

Flex reached for all he was worth! The device suddenly plummeted towards earth. It was too late! The device hit the house square on. In 2 minutes the whole house was gone leaving nothing but the earth and foundations. Flex and Dash watched the entire deconstruction from a safe place. Dash watched as his bedroom fell apart with all of his fanfare and trophies inside. Flex attempted to encourage him..

"Dash?"

"Yah."

"Look at the bright side."

"What bright side? My house is gone!"

"Dash?"

"What!"

"Thank You!"

Dash looked at him.

"Thanks for all the help you have done saving your family from an evil mastermind, helping get Frozone and Heather to land, and for saving me twice. I think a house going down would be better then losing any of the things you did today."

Dash smiled.

"Common lets go back to the island."

Later that afternoon the Super group had loaded onto another Learjet and were soon heading away to California. Mr. and Mrs. Parr sat in the front driving the plane while Flex, Violet, Heather, and Dash sat in the middle. Dash was still feeling upset when he heard his dad say…

"We could change the island."

Dash rushed over to the cockpit.

"Change the island? What do you mean?"

Dash, your mom and I have been thinking. Supers who can't reveal their powers should be given the chance to show what they have in an environment that is comfortable. We want to change Nomanisan into a super's academy island. Supers could actually live there and respond to calls instantly. There they could train and learn and grow into the super they always wanted to be. We are also thinking that since we have just lost our house we could live there and be the owners of the academy.

"Sweet…does that mean that Flex and Electragirl would be able to live there too?"

Flex would be able to live there but Electragirl would have to visit occasionally because she lives in L.A. But Flex could easily stay there.

"Sweet!!!" Dash started to turn back towards the group. He stopped and turned around. "Does this mean we will have to move again?!?!"

The End

Epilogue

3 Years Later

Flex was searching for that person. He had just missed being hit by a flying bomb when he noticed the man sneak off. Down below Dash was searching the area for any signs. Suddenly a black object moved in the corner of Flex's eye.

"I see him." He radioed down to Dash. "He's heading towards the car dealership."

"Roger that…"

At the car dealership, the man snuck in and turned the light on inside an office. He turned around to the doorway to find two supers standing arms crossed in his way.

"Bomb Voyage!! I should have known!"

"You too…you litle mongerals."

With a flick of the wrist two mini bombs flew towards the supers, the two dodged them with ease. Suddenly Bomb Voyages eyes turned back and he fell forward. In his place stood Electragirl.

"Ohhh man!!"

"Not again!!"

"What he was going to kill you two. Besides, it's getting late and I didn't want him getting away. Flex the facility closes all portals after 11 better get back before you miss it."

"Yikes…see you guys tomorrow. And with that he pressed a blue button on his watch and soon disintegrated away."

"Those watches are really cool." Dash said as soon as he was gone. "Good thing my portal stays open all night. Well I gotta take care of this guy be right back." He was soon carrying the unconscious Voyage to jail. He returned shortly.

Electragirl looked at him. "Would you walk me home? I hate to walk home alone in the dark unprotected." She said sarcastically.

"Sure."

As soon as they started, she asked Dash about what had happened over the past three years.

"Well," he began. "A few years after our remodeling of Nomanisan Violet and Tony engaged and now are having their wedding date for August. They have both moved to Nomanisan where they both help Chris and the students learn about their powers."

"How old is Violet now…"

"Let me see…22. She is 22 years old. She just graduated from college with a degree last summer."

"How is Jack-Jack?"

"After moving he really started to grow. He's now 8 almost ready to start training."

"What happened to Frozone and Vern?"

"Vern disappeared two years ago but Frozone says he bought an island and lives there alone. Sometimes he goes out to see him and they spend a couple days together. Frozone has started an elite training program at Nomanisan since it's so easy to get there. He is retired mostly. Vern is also retired and does nothing but write article about supers know."

"Well that sounds good."

The party started to approach Heather's house as they finished their conversation.

"Well you seem very well set for the future Dash. Good night."

"Good night Heather see you sometime next week."

Heather walked into her house and Dash pressing his watch slowly disintegrated into the night.


End file.
